100 Trials in ALternate Universes 2: Dueling Stars
by ArrowOfFlames
Summary: Arrow and the rest of Squad 1 have survived the 1st trial. Now they must deal with Satillite, duels, Dark Signers, and a band they started. Do they stand a chance? Main: Yusei/OC. Minor: Jack/OC;OC/OC; OC/OC-ON HIATUS!
1. Prolugue

A/N: I don't own YU-GI-OH! 5ds, sadly.

English: "I'm…"

All other languages: "**A…"**

Thoughts: 'Dragon…'

Inner Demon: 'Demon. Yeah, we get it.'

Prologue

"GRANDMA, GRANDPA! How are you alive?" We all shouted at once.

"Well, we faked our deaths to avoid suspicion. And so that we could fulfill our duty as head protectors of all universes. I am a fire elemented dragon demon, and my front is a panther demon. You grandpa is a earth elemented dragon demon, his front is an eagle demon. I'm first-in-command, being a fire element, and Arrow is now second-in-command, since she is a fire element too. Grandpa is third-in-command, then Spike, Crescent, Drake, Tiran, and Lunara, in that order. Arrow is leader of her 'Squad'. Then Spike is the combat tech.. Crescent is point, or the person who tells you where to go. Drake is stealth, the person who cloaks you/ covers tracks up. Tiran is protector, she stops spells that can effect you. Lunara is illuminator, she lights up the darkness." My G-ma explained.

"So Arrow is fire, Spike is wind, Crescent water, Drake is darkness, Tiran is life, Lunara is thunder. Ironic that their last names mean life and thunder. You're all dragon demons, but with 'fronts', or fake ids. Arrow: cat; Spike: tiger; Crescent: dog; Drake: jackal; Tiran: wolf; Lunara: lioness. Normally a starter squad has 5 members, but we'll let you guys have six. You have to go through 100 'trials', or missions, which must be passed. Most will be like fanfics, because they are dimensions created by weird people's imaginations, just tweaked a bit. The next trial you have is a Yu-gi-oh! 5ds Dimension." G-pa said.

"I'm a leader, Spikes my right-hand-man, Crescent is third-in-command, Drake fourth, Tiran fifth, Lunara sixth, and who do I complain to about landing in a meadow."

"The Portal People. We will give you an hour to get prepared, and here are your duel decks." G-pa replied.


	2. Headquarters and Band Names

A/N: I don't own YU-GI-OH! 5ds. But that means people can't kill me if they kill a character off that people like!

Egyptian: "Goin'…"

All other languages: "**Down…"**

Thoughts: 'Cop…'

Inner Demon: 'FEEL MY WRATH!'

Chapter 1: Headquarters and Band Names

We had just been teleported to the Satellite, with more tips. Apparently, we could turn into our fronts as well as our dragons here, but we were weaker than normal, and we wouldn't have animal ears and tails. We were taught how to go **between** (if uv'e ever read dragonriders of pern series, it's that). Our cards were original, and the abilities could knock out someone in one turn, and our motorcycles were turned into Duel Runners. Plus, we were psychic duelists.

It was decided that whoever got landed with me would find a headquarters, and I would gather up the crew. I divided the Satellite into sections, and then I would sing one song in each. It should be easy enough with our super senses. "SHIT!" I yelled. Those damn Portal People made me land on a piece of a frickin' sharp car. Stupid Portal People.

I looked at my companion, Crescent. "**Okay, you scout out suitable places, and I'll find the rest of the gang. Should be easy, right**?"

"**Knowing you, you'll find some way to get in trouble, Arrow. Just do one place at a time. And try to meet back here in two hours**."

"You would make a better leader than me. But fate doesn't let strays like me off easy, eh? See ya' laters, Lieutenant Crescent." She saluted me and took off.

I scanned the map one last time and disappeared with a POP.

Section 1: Firework. My guitar was ready to be use for the first time in months, and I thanked the Lord that I had memorized the words. I started the song.

_**Do you ever feel like a **__**plastic bag**__**  
>Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?<br>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
>Like a house of cards, one blow from <strong>__**caving**__** in?**_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
>Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<br>Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
>'Cause there's a spark in you?<strong>_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<strong>_

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em<strong>_ _** what you're worth  
>Make 'em go, oh<br>As you shoot across the sky**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<strong>_

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
>You're original, cannot be replaced<br>If you only knew what the future holds  
>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<strong>_

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<br>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
>And when it's time, you'll know<strong>_

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
>Just own the night like the 4th of July<strong>_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<strong>_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<strong>_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>It's always been inside of you, you, you  
>And now it's time to let it through<strong>_

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>As you shoot across the sky<strong>_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
>Come on, let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go, oh  
>You're gonna leave 'em falling down<strong>_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<strong>_

I looked at the crowd I drew, and saw Lunara running to me. I packed my stuff, showed her the coordinates, ran behind a pole, and we disappeared.

Section 2: Skyscraper. My guitar and Lunara's keyboard. 

_**Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<strong>_

_**You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_

_**As the smoke clears  
>I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<strong>_

_**You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**_

_**Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
>Watch you disappear yeah<br>Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
>But I'm closer to the clouds up here<strong>_

_**You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<strong>_

Drake and Spike were both found this time. We took off the same way, but, just as we disappeared, I heard a siren.

We found Tiran in Section 6, after playing Last Friday Night. Lunara found a nice place in some tunnels, and we set up our high-tech equipment.

"How 'bout start a band here? We could the 'Black Daggers'." Drake said that night.

"Like the idea, bad name. How is 'Beyond the Limit'." Said Spike.

"No, wait, I got it 'Reaching the Stars'." Tiran said.

I spun around, then said "Like it. Weekly performances, switching singers, I'm lead guitar, Drake is bass, Crescent and Lunara are keyboards, Spike and Tiran will be drums. It might just work." I mused.


	3. Meeting Yusei

A/N: I don't own YU-GI-OH! 5ds. I must go sulk now.

English: "Why…"

All other languages: "**Me…"**

Thoughts: 'Trudge…'

Inner Demon: 'Stupid test run!'

Chapter 2: Meeting Yusei

"I'm going to test out my deck on a few thugs, see ya' laters!" I called. I jumped on my baby, started her up, and shot through the tunnels. I heard a siren up ahead, and I smirked. Sector Security was after us because of our 'expressive' thoughts and songs. Damn, what happened to liberty and justice for all? 'That's America, stupid.'

I wasn't really paying attention, because they threw down a smoke bomb. "Damn it! Stupid smoke, can't see in this shit." I cried. "Hey Security, how'd ya' know I was down here?" I parked my bike and asked them.

"Hey, who are you? And why would they be after you?" I turned around and saw the Yusei Fudo. Super hot.

"Name's Arrow, but shouldn't we get out of here before pleasantries?" I said. He nodded, messed with Rally's tracker, gave them orders, and we shot out to topside together.

They were on us in a second. After a while, Yusei stopped, and so did I. Trudge and Yusei made the deal for Rally's freedom, and the duel started. I looked at my hand, and said "Ladies first!" I drew, and said "I play Fire Sprite of the Bronze Dimension, in defense mode(Attack-1500 Defense-2000 Level 3)! Now I use it's Special ability! It lets me look at the top 7 cards of my deck and let's me put them back in order I choose." I put them down in this sequence: Fire Pit(Trap); Bronze Heart of Fire Dragon(Monster); Devil's Mind(Spell); Bronze Defense(S); Dragon's Spirit(T); Fire Syncron(M); and Bronze Soul(M). I ended my turn with a trap card, Angel's Retreat.

Trudge played Assault Dog (A-1200 D-800 Level 4) in attack mode and threw down a trap.

"It's my move then," Yusei said "and with the power of my speed counter, I can summon Speed Warrior (A-900 D-400 L2)!"

"You never were good at math, were you? I mean that monster's attack points are less than mine, so why bother sending him out?"

I smirked, knowing that Speed Warriors attack points double the turn it's summoned. Stupid cop.

"Hey, why'd it's attack points double like that?" Stupid Trudge.

"I heard you were at the bottom of your class in the academy, and I can see why now." Yusei said.

"Hm, still a wise guy I see. But I expected nothing less." Yusei looked pissed now.

"Well, did you expect my Speed Warrior to take out you Assault Dog? Go, Hyper Sonic Slash!" Yusei said.

"Go Yusei!" I cheered when Assault Dog was destroyed and Trudge's life Points were down to 3400. Yusei and Trudge looked startled. 'Guess they forgot I was here.' 'Don't kill them over that.' 'I won't. That's your job.'

"You always were a know it all, well, I'm about to teach you two a whole new lesson. See, when Assault Dog is sent to the graveyard, because of an attack, I can summon another one from my deck to take its' place." Trudge said.

"Still using the same old deck, I see. I play a face down and end my turn." Yusei said.

"Now I summon Essence of Bronze Dragon (A-2200 D-3800 L4) in def.! And, when he's summoned, I can call on Essence of Fire Dragon (A-2200 D-3800 L4) in def. from my deck! I play a face down and end my turn." I said.

"And now that your Speed Warrior's attack is halved, I sacrifice Assault Dog to summon Handcuff Dragon(A-1800 D-?)! Now here's a quick math lesson, with 1800 attack points, Speed Warriors about to be subtracted from the playing field!"

"Not if I play my face down, Scrap Iron Scarecrow! This, I can absorb your dragon's Attack, and save my Speed Warrior!"

"Not if I use my trap, the Wire Tap trap card!"

"I activate my trap, Angel's Retreat! It puts the monster being attacked in it's owner's hand, and let's me choose the new target! I choose Fire Sprite! Next, I activate my Fire Pit trap, and it stops an attack on a fire attributed monsters, and let's me put my monster back in my hand." I said.

"Your deck's made out of trash other threw away! And no matter how you patch it up, trash is still trash!" Now Yusei was mad.

"It's my turn! I summon Sonic Chick in def. mode! I throw down two face downs and end my turn."

"Ha ha, ha, ha, just like a Satellite to hide behind junk! Doesn't matter, I'll flush you out." Trudge sneered. Now I was mad.

"I'm up! I play Fire Sprite again! Since I hope you aren't stupid enough to forget its' ability already, officer, I hope I don't have to say it again." I emphasized 'officer', and now he looks pissed. Order: Devil's Mind(Spell); Bronze Defense(S); Dragon's Spirit(T); Fire Syncron(M); and Bronze Soul(M); Fire in my Heart (S); Bronze Soul Dragon (M).

"Ha, one, two ,three! He, he ,he, he, eh! Now by sending those three cards to the graveyard, I can special summon Montosh Dragon (A-3000 D-?)! And with a powerful beast like that in play, it's only a matter of time before this duel is over and I get to turn you in."

"Quite the beast." Yusei mumbled.

"Just wait 'til you see it in action! But first, Handcuff Dragon, take out Sonic Chick! Now go, Power Collusion! There's not a card in your deck that can save you now!"

"You may have knocked me down, but it will take more than that to knock me out. It's go time." I heard Yusei whisper the last part "I summon Junk Syncron (A-1300 D-500 L3)!"

"You have a Tunor monster? That's not possible!" Trudge asked.

"And yet somehow it is."

"You bet you fat ass he does." My inner demon said through me. 'Why did you do that?' She shrugged and went back to her side of our mind.

"Next up, I summon Speed Warrior! Now I tune my Junk Syncron with my Speed Warrior to summon Junk Warrior (A-2300 D-? L5)! Let's rev it up!"

"Clever move, but your monster's still not strong enough to take on my Montosh Dragon. Looks like after all that, you still underestimated the power of my beast!"

"And you underestimated the power of my deck! Go, Vision Wind!"

"Hey, you won that from me on your last day at the educational center! What are you going to do with it?"

"Win this duel. Now, I'm sure you remember that it le's me special summon a L2 or below monster from my graveyard. And I summon Speed Warrior! With it on the field, my Junk Warrior's special ability activates, and adds Speed Warrior's attack points onto its' own! (A-3200)"

Trudge mumbled something I was unable to hear, and Yusei said "I'm going to make sure me, Rally, and Arrow stay free!" I'll just give you the summary for the rest: Yusei beat Trudge. And that's all you need to know.

Inner demon: Review or I will find a pretty, pretty KNIFE!

Arrow: I told you not to kill them! And who let you out of the cage?


	4. Wigs and Confessions

A/N: I don't own YU-GI-OH! 5ds. Bugs freak me out.

English: "I…"

All other languages: "**Hate…"**

Thoughts: 'Bugs…'

Inner Demon: 'Die bugs!'

Chapter 3: Wigs and Confessions

When the duel was over, Yusei stopped stared at New Domino City. Then he turned to me.

"Why are you still here? And why did you think Sector Security was after you?" he said.

"Well, I forget the way to the tunnels, and I kinda live there too, and well, they have been on my family's and my tail 'cause we're 'too expressive.'" I said.

"Why, I've never seen you around before, and how did you get those cards?"

"My grandparents gave each of us a deck, right before they disappeared. And for the other question, it's best to show you." I started off by rubbing the makeup off my 'tattoos', then I pulled off my black wig. He seemed surprised.

"So you're the famous Arrow, I would never have guessed that." He looked over at the fading sun. " You might wanna crash with us tonight, by the time we get back it will be late. And falling asleep on your Duel Runner might not be a good idea." He said. I nodded my head, and we started back together, with my white hair bellowing behind me.

§§§§§§§§ Next Day §§§§§§§§

I woke with the sun, and freaked out. 'Where the shnock am I!' Then I remember what happened. 'Oh yeah. To bad the others were asleep when we got back. I wanted to be introduced.' So I just pulled a Starbucks caramel frappe w/ extra caramel and started sipping. I quickly got dressed in a black tee that said 'Set Your Spirit Free', and a purple dove on it, and khaki pants. I then put on some black socks and black tennis shoes. I let my hair run free with its' uncontrollable waves and curls. I then realized this: IT WAS FRICKIN' FREEZING. So a did the most obvious thing possible: I made HOT COCOA! I set out five other mugs and cradled mine in my hands. Yusei woke up next, and picked his mug.

"What's this?" he asked.

"You've never seen hot chocolate before?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I've heard about it though. Why didn't you leave yet?"

"I forget which way I go. I was always bad directions, unlike my sister who has a GPS built into her brain." I said sheepishly.

"Who's that?" Rally asked from the doorway.

I got up and bowed. "My apologies, my name is Arrow Kasai Ryuu, lead guitar of 'Reaching the Stars', and very much lost am I." I said, and smiled. "Want some hot chocolate?" He nodded, and took a sip. I smiled. Kids are just so cute.

I got the same reaction from Tank, Nervin, and Blitz. But they seemed to trust me when they were offered hot chocolate. I checked my watch, I saw the time was 8:30. "Shnock, I am soooo dead! Quick, which way do you remember me coming from yesterday Yusei?" My brother was going to kill me! 'Damn it!'

"Try the left." He said. I raced out, jumped on my ride, and took off. After about 13 miles, I saw the secret panel that led to the our hideout. I parked, vaulted off, punched in 5473821, and leaped in.

"ARGGGHHH!" I shrieked when Spike tackled me. We landed outside, and I said "SAVE ME! Don't just stand the… ha ha ahaha! Uncle, Uncle! Just stop, please!" Stupid big brother started tickling me. He got off me, and chuckled at my angry face. Then everyone fell down laughing. I don't know how long we just stayed there, laughing, but when I finally calmed down, I saw the whole Yusei crew there, staring at us. I looked around, saw Lunara and Crescent passed out, Tiran, Spike, and Spike still laughing, and I realized how weird we looked. I sweatdropped, and said "HEY! CRESCENT, LUNARA, WAKE UP! TIRAN, DRAKE, SPIKE, STOP LAUGHING! Sorry guys, my family is a bit on the mental side, if ya' know what I mean." At 'mental' Crescent looked at me with murder, then lunged. We rolled around, I landed on the bottom of the pile, then I put my feet on her hips and kicked her off. "Sorry guys, that was my sister, Crescent, that's my evil brother, Spike, my insane cousin, Drake, my soon-to-be sister-in-law, Tiran, my soon-to-be cousin-in-law/BFF, Lunara. Sorry you had to see that." I said.

"Did you guys have breakfast yet, because I was just about ta make French Toast. We have some extra rations, so don't worry about having to much of our stuff." Tiran said. I licked my lips. You haven't lived until you tasted Tiran's cinnamon and sugar French Toast.

§§§§§§§§ After Breakfast §§§§§§§§

"We gotta go now, or we'll be late for work." Tank said. Nervin and Blitz nodded. Then I had an idea.

"Hey, Spike, Drake, why don't you go with them? You guys haven't gone out in a while now. And I could help Yusei with his Duel Runner since I did make all of ours. Then Crescent and Lunara could go get more supplies. Tiran could stay and start lunch preparations." I said. It was agreed. We all went our separate ways, after saying to meet up here for lunch.

"Hmmm… maybe if you replaced this GFK-9 with a BTHS-6. I have a spare I keep in my bag." I said, and pulled out the part.

"Hey, do you have a JWF-7 with you? It would help me increase the speed by quite a bit."

"Yep, right here. And here's a F-12 wrench. It'll work better than the Y-9 you've been using."

"We're back." Drake called.

"Coolio, we're in here, and, WOW, what happened to them." I asked. Blitz, Nervin, and Tank walked in with some cuts and bruises.

"Some dude tripped Tank, they got in an argument over owing him some shoes, and we made it there after the fight started, but we left them with more injuries than they gave these guys. No broken bones, though." Spike explained.

"Any messages he gave you, like threats or something?"

"Yeah, 'We'll be there at noon to pick up my shoes.'"

"Well, it's…" I started to say, but then the three guys from 'Creepy Crawlies' walked in.

"How's the healing going?" Guy 1 said.

"It would be going a lot faster if you got your ugly butts out of here, or would you like my brother and cousin ta give you some more bruises first? Take your pick, Dweeb." I said. I crossed my arms and glared at them with malice in my eyes.

"Hey, you with the loud mouth, and you with the hair, you think you're tough guys? 'Cause I'll show you what tough is." Said Guy 2.

"What a big sentence for such a small brain. And if you couldn't tell, I'm a girl, not a guy, Idiot. Oh, and Chuckles, stop gigglin' 'fore I'm forced to punch your mouth in." I said.

"That's a pretty sweet runner you got there, how much do you want for it?" Said Dweeb.

"The runner ain't for sale, now beat it." Said Blitz. Rally, Tank, and Nervin nodded their heads.

"Then why don't you give it to me instead of those shoes we're here to collect. Or we could go topside and tell Sector Security that you have an illegal Duel Runners down here." Said Dweeb.

"That sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me boss." Said Idiot.

"Why don't we duel for it? Me and Arrow vs. you and Idiot, since Chuckles doesn't seem to know how to talk." Yusei suggested.

"Duel me? You might as well just hand it over now. How do these stakes sound: I win, I get the Runner. You win, and we leave you alone." Dweeb stated.

"Oh, just get in your place." I moaned.

"Don't duel him, Yuse, he's just a bully." Said Blitz

"And bullies never learn. I have to duel him."

"But what if you lose?" Blitz cried. "I'll be fine, Blitz." Yuse replied.

"I think I'll change the color." Said Dweeb.

"I'm up first! I summon Bronze Flare Dragon (A-2500 D-5000 L4)! Now I activate his special ability! If my top five cards have the words bronze, fire, or dragon, I can take out 3000 of you life points, then I'm allowed to attack you directly!" I said. I drew Bronze Heart of Fire Dragon(Monster); Fire General (M); and Fire Syncron(M); Bronze Hate (T); and Bronze Syncron. "Now I take out the rest of your life points! Go, Bronze Blaze!" I said, taking Idiot out of the game.

"I summon Chainsaw Insect (A-2400 D-? L?) in attack mode! Next I play Retribution of the Ant Lion! I always knew that there were bugs down in these tunnels, but you haven't seen anything yet!" Dweeb seemed unfazed that I took out his buddy in one turn. I feel sorry for Yusei, since that roach nested in his ear, he was afraid of bugs, from what I remember from the anime.

I didn't bother hearing what everyone said, but I did hear Yusei say "Not for long, because I summon my Shield Warrior (A-? D-1600 L2) in def. mode! And next, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"I play Bronze Heart Of Fire Dragon (A-3000 D-4500 L4) in attack mode. Attack his Chainsaw Insect, Burning Rage! (LP 2800). I end my turn with a facedown."

"I summon Pinch-Hopper (A-1000 D-? L?) in Attack mode! I see the fear in your eyes, and it's only going to get worse, cause, by sending a card to my graveyard, I can play Insect Costume! This next part you'll like, because I have to destroy Pinch-Hopper (LP 2000). AHH! What just happened! Did I, did I just attack myself?"

"It's just your trap, bug-boy." I sighed.

"Oh, yeah, I meant to do that. Cause you see, getting rid of my Pinch-Hopper was all part of my plan. So now I can activate it's ability, letting me bring out a scarier monster, like my powerful Metal Armor Bug (A-2800 D-? L?)! When Sector Security dumped me here, I thought I'd spend the rest of my life sifting through garbage. But your Runner's gonna get me outta this dump. I special summon Doom Dozer! I bet your world's spinning 'round and 'round right now, isn't it? Metal Armor Bug, attack his Warrior!"

"Not so fast, I play my Scrap Iron Scarecrow! And thanks to it, your attack is repelled and my warrior is safe."

"Now that your trap is all used up, let's see you stop my Doom Dozer (A-2800)!"

"I play my trap, Burning Spirit! It stops your attack and ends the battle phase!" I said, "Come on Yusei, You gotta step it up. Just pretend the monsters aren't there, just pretend you can only see your own cards." Dweeb said something, but I didn't hear him. All I heard was Yusei saying:

"I summon Speed Warrior! Next I play the spell Double Summon, which let's me play another monster. But ganging up is something you bullies know all about, isn't it? That Runner is staying put, and Junk Syncron is going to help make sure of it. I tune Junk Syncron to Speed Warrior to summon out, Junk Warrior! Let's rev it up!" Cheers of 'Go Yusei' could be heard in the background. "I activate Domino Effect! For every card on the field I send to the graveyard, I can destroy one of your monsters! Next, I equip Junk Warrior with Fighting Spirit, which gives him 600 more attack points (A-2900). Junk Warrior, attack his Doom Dozer! Send 'im ta the scrap heap!" Yusei said. Then, with Domino Effect and Retribution of the Ant Lion, Yusei won. That Runner really was staying here.

Yusei then gave a 'balance' speech, and the bullies left. Once the congratulations were done, Yusei came and told us about the escape he was going to do.

"Do you want to come?" He asked.

"Me and Crescent will go, the rest of you can stay behind. How's that? If we leave one at a time, we should all get there safely." I said. It was agreed. We would leave at midnight.


	5. Pipeline to Hell

A/N: I don't own YU-GI-OH! 5ds. I know someone who knows a pro hit man, so REVIEW! (or die!)

English: "Stupid…"

All other languages: "Prison…**"**

Thoughts: 'Guards…'

Inner Demon: 'They will die for this!'

Chapter 4: Pipeline to Hell

Crescent left first. I was to go ½ a minute later. Yusei decided to leave last. My time in the pipes was rather uneventful, except hearing snippets of the duel. When I got out, Crescent was already gone, scouting for a hideout. I skidded to a halt, and took off my helmet. I looked up at the moon, the stars, and the beauty of it all. I heard Yusei stop next to me.

"So, Yusei, you made good time, didn't you? I hope Trudge didn't hold you up to much. Don't take it personally, he's just doing what I paid him to do. So, what brings you and your little friend here?" Jack said in his British accent.

"I want my Stardust Dragon back." Yusei demanded.

"And I guess you'll be wanting your Runner back as well."

"I don't need it."

"So it's just the card. I would have thought you'd moved on by now, since it seems you've gotten over your Runner already. By the way, how's the new one treatin' ya?"

"I got no complaints. And how's the one you stole from me? Still running well I hope."

"You never could let go of anything, could you Yusei?"

" I was never one to forgive and forget. Now where's my card?"

"What's the rush? Don't you want to catch up on old times?"

"I want to know where my Stardust Dragon is."

"Just give him the dragon! It's not any use to you anyway!" I snapped.

"Oh, you mean this old thing here? Does it still look the same?"

"How could you Jack?"

"That card was wasting away with you in the Satellite. I couldn't bear to see it in the hands of a loser."

"How could you take it when you knew it was the only hope our friends had of getting out of the Satellite? It was meant to help us all."

"Well it certainly helped me when I got to New Domino City! And to show my thanks, you can have your precious dragon card back. Here, take it! I sure don't need it anymore!" Yusei caught the card when Jack threw it at him, the seemed to consider something.

"What, having second thoughts?" Yusei threw the card back to Jack. Then Yusei stood up.

"No Jack, I want the card, but I want to make you pay for what you did more. And when I beat you, then I'll take my card back."

"You always are a dreamer, weren't you, Yusei? Well, get ready, 'cause here comes your wake up call!" Then Jack told us to follow him, which lead us to Domino Stadium. I stopped paying attention at that point since I knew the whole duel by heart. Until my arm gave me a wake up call of my own.

"AHHH! WTF!" I screamed from my place on the sidelines, My arm started to glow like a Signers, and I had the same mark as Yusei. I started up my Runner (my feet started to hurt, so I sat on it), and drove into the duel area. The Crimson Dragon just appeared, so I used my physic powers and played a Trap. "I play Mirror Force!" I cried, instantly protecting Jack, Yusei, and me.. It held for a bit, but Crimson Dragon's power was to strong. Me and Yusei landed side-by-side, and Jack a few yards away.

Yusei kept asking Jack what the mark meant. Then he turned towards me. "What does this mean?" He asked. I could see the desperation in his eyes.

"The Mark of the Crimson Dragon…" was all I could say before we were surrounded by coppers. I struggled as they took us away, and could see Yusei doing the same. Then I felt an immense ache in my head. My world went black.

§§§§§§§§ At Trial §§§§§§§§

"Come on, they're just kids, what could they do? Let's check out the complaint. Mr. Yusei Fudo and Ms. Arrow Ryuu, Turbo Dueling without a license, blah blah, malicious mischief, blah blah, entering the limits of New Domino City without a permit?" He sounded _**really**_ bored until the last part, "Well now, we can't have that, now can we? So here's some tracking dye." He put the mine on my markings, but they turned back to red and black. Good thing they didn't notice. Yusei's was his normal spot.

"Is it suppose to tickle?" Yusei asked. I giggled. Smart remarks really have an effect like that on me, don't ask, I'm just weird.

"It's suppose to make sure we can keep an eye on you. Now to discuss… punishment." He aimed a glare at me, probably 'cause I giggled at Yusei smart assing him. Oh well.

§§§§§§§§ After Getting Shocked §§§§§§§§

"I believe a few months in the Facility should do it. Not to worry, think of it as a sort of summer camp: lots of time to yourself, arts and crafts, colorful characters." At that point in my voice flashback, Yanagi sat on the other side of Yusei (I was on his other side), "After your sent… I mean, _**vacation **_is over, you are free to go back to the Satellite, as long as you never duel or set foot in New Domino City again." That was the end of the voice flashback.

"Hey kids, how you doin'? I'm sure you've heard of me! Name's Yanagi, adventure's my name, ancient relics are my game! Put'er there!" Yusei kept turning his head to look out the window, but Yanagi kept bothering him. "Guess your not into shaking hands, wait, I never forget faces, you two were at the Kaiba Dome! So which one of you summoned that dragon and made the power go out? 'Cause if one of you did, not bad!"

"Looks like you just made a new friend Yusei. And you didn't even do anything! All in one second, that must be a record." I teased, causing Yusei to crack a very small smile.

"Wait, you saw that?" Yusei asked.

"Did I see it, the whole city saw that dragon! Please tell me where you got it! East India, South America, Lost Caves?" Yusei seemed really confused.

§§§§§§§§ At the Facility §§§§§§§§

"Welcome to the Facility, your home away from home. A warm bed, three square meals a day, everything the public miscreant could want." A guard recited. So instantly bored. 'Maybe if you just pulled a knife from our bag…' 'NO! Bad thoughts!' We were unloading the bus when Yusei was pushed forward. I snarled at the guard with a burning hatred in my eyes, which he was rightly scared of. Then the other guard checked his profile, said "Bet you wish you stayed in the Satellite now."

More snarling, glares, extremely rude and 'colorful' words= very scared guards. And to think, I'm only a girl. Then, we got a lecture.

"The rules are simple: no chewing gum, no fighting, and no dueling. Also, you might not want to get to close to these bars, some of these guys bite. Now as long as you stay quite and follow those directions, you should be safe." Then he opened the cells. I walked into one with three beds, then Yanagi jumped in after me, and Yusei followed. I guard said something about Yanagi, which I, as always, ignored. Stupid guard couldn't just leave so I could 1) take out my deck, 2) listen to music while sorting my deck, or 3) polish my knife collection. Stupid guard. Then I pulled out Robin, my pet king cobra.

"I was wondering if you might want to meet Robin. She's very friendly until she meets someone she doesn't like, and then it would be unfortunate if she ended up in your bed." I smiled sweetly, and the guard turned pale before running away. Yippee!

I pulled my deck out and tossed Robin a mouse. Then I pulled out my MP3 player, and hummed along to the first song, 'Sparks Fly', by Taylor Swift. After I finished sorting my deck, I started polishing my knife collection, then my sword collection, grenade, nuclear, poison, and taser collections. I looked up.

"Hey, Yusei, do want your deck?"

"Yeah, but I can't, it was confiscated, remember?" He said. I pulled out his deck, and handed it to him.

"My bag has an enchantment from Ancient Egypt on it. It lets me pull out whatever I want, but it only works for me. And do you want a snack?" I asked.

Yanagi and Yusei nodded, and I handed them each a bag of chips. I gave Robin a rabbit. Oh, how I love that poisonous snake.

Just then, Tanner and his gang walked in. I saw gold flash from the corner of my eye.

"ROBIN! Get your scaly tail over here now! I told you a hundred times before not to kill someone without my okay. Oh, it's alright dear, I know your sorry. Really, it's okay dearest." I said. Tanner seemed less sure of himself, now that he saw my interests, and my pet snake. What a good impression, right?

They still ended up forcing us into the duel arena, but not before I gave them a few bruises. I had Robin with me, and my deck, and a few knifes. And I was chewing some gum. With an ice cold beer in my hand. My black tank-top, black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans that had a metal chain hanging from a belt loop at either of my waist, then crossed so that the right chain was hanging on my left leg, and the left one on my right leg, weren't even ruffled. Yusei and Yanagi were in a similar state, and the Tanner crew looked a bit beat up, complimentary from Yusei and me.

"Who wants to play a game with Robin, my beautiful pet king cobra, it's called 'Kill the Person Who Annoys Arrow'. The rules are easy; if I don't like you' I give Robin permission to kill you." I smiled a sweetly, but evil, smile, all the while messing around, juggling some knives.

"How about we duel instead?" One dude with sandy colored hair said, "If I win, you do whatever I say for the rest of today, if you win, I'll never talk to you again." I guess this guy is a rapist, but, what the hell? I'll win anyway.

"I accept your challenge random guy that I think is a rapist or something!" I said cheerfully. I readied my duel disk.

"Ladies first! I play Fire Sprite of the Bronze Dimension in defense mode(A-1500 D-2000 L3)! Next I activate its' ability, which let's me look at my top 7 cards, then put them back in any order I want." Order: Bronze Star Dragon (M); Fire Pit (T); Bronze Lieutenant (M); Firey Rebirth (S); Dragon Soldier Syncron (M); Angel's Retreat (T); Devil's Mind. "Now I throw down three face-downs, and end my turn." I said.

"I play Shield of Hate (A-1000 D-1500 L3)in defense mode! I end my turn." I smirked. What an amateur.

"My turn! I play Fire Knight Syncron (A-2000 D-3000 L5) in attack mode! I can summon him as long as another fire attributed monster on field, no matter the circumstances. Now I tune Fire Knight Syncron with Fire Sprite! Rise my absolute beast! Bronze Star Dragon (A-4000 D-6500 L8)! Attack, Bronze Fire! And his special ability makes it so that the difference in your defense points and her attack points comes out of your life points! Then I activate her other ability! It let's me summon a monster from my graveyard and attack you again with that monster! Go Fire Sprite!" I said. Then I saw my arm shining, and looked over to see Yusei already dueling Tanner, and his arm glowing as well. Just then, Yusei used Triangular O, and the glow of that hid our marks perfectly. Yusei and I acted as if nothing unusual happened, he gave Tanner a speech, we all became friends, and I laid down to take a nap when some guards came in and said, "Yusei Fudo and Arrow Ryuu, Mr. Armstrong requests your presence now."

"If he wants to see me, it has to be later, I'm takin' a nap. If you have any problems talk to my pet king cobra, Robin, who is now under orders to savagely kill anyone who disturbs my nap, and for extra assurance, I summon Bronze Star Dragon!" This time I used my physic powers, so no one besides a friend would dare come near me. Aren't I being so extremely nice?


	6. Legend of the Crimson Dragon

A/N: I don't own YU-GI-OH! 5ds. I hate tests.

English: "At least…"

All other languages: "**No**…**"**

Thoughts: 'Needles…'

Inner Demon: 'Or there would dead cops!'

Chapter 5: Legend of the Crimson Dragon

§§§§§§§§ Normal POV §§§§§§§§

At 3:45, a loud ring tone resounded through the dueling arena, playing 'I May Be Bad' at full blast. A king cobra known as Robin answered the silver Blackberry Curve.

"**Hello, thisss isss Arrow'ssss phone. May I take a messssage?**" Robin said in snake.

"Hey Robin! It's Crescent, I kinda got kidnapped by Jack Atlas, and is Arrow been arrested yet? Should bail her out yet? And she's taking nap, isn't she?" Crescent asked.

"**Yessss, sshe hasss been arressssted already, don't try to bail her out, and yessss. Hasss he tried to rape you?"**

** "**No! Why would you ask that? I thought you were smarter than that, being the world's only king cobra secretary! Just hang up and tell Arrow to call me back." The sound of her arguing with Jack faded as the phone snapped shut.

§§§§§§§§ Arrow's POV §§§§§§§§

I woke up from the sound of a phone closing. I looked at Robin, then Bronze Star Dragon, then the guards, then Yusei, then I picked up a few knives and started juggling them. "Robin, dial Crescent's number, I need to call her back now." Robin opened my phone and dialed Crescent's number, then she held it up to my ear. "Crescent, how are ya'? I know, you always get kidnapped, almost as much as me. Nah, just jugglin' a few knives. No, it's actually fun, threatening the guards and stuff, you know what I mean. Oh, just the usual, you know having a dragon as a friend is an amazing thing, especially if I can use my powers to make her real. Have you heard from Spike, Drake, Lunara or Tiran yet? Okay, if ya' do, tell them I miss them. Love you to sis'. Bye!" I stopped juggling my knives and released Bronze Star Dragon. "What are you staring at?" I said, turning to the guards and Yusei.

"Mr. Armstrong wants to wants both of you now." They looked a bit scared.

"Okay-dokie! Come on Robin!" She slithered up my leg to rest on my shoulder. Then I started skipping with Yusei next to me, and the guards forming a box around us.

"So how are you two liking your stay here?" One guard that was stupid enough not to be afraid of me asked.

"So far so good." Yusei said.

"Well, that'll change so enough." He sneered. "Chief Armstrong, we have the kids. Are you ready for them?"

"Yes." We were lead into a big room with all types of equipment in it. "So, how do you like the Facility so far, Yusei, Arrow? I'm sure it smells better than what your use to in the Satellite, as does my anchovy and onion breathe, don't cha' think?" He then breathed in our faces. We both turned away with disgusted expressions, and I started to gag. Then he grabbed our right arms, and pushed up the sleeves of our jackets. "Rumor has it you two might be hiding something, and it's my job to find out if you are. Take'em you two, and run your tests. Find out what these punks are hiding." We were both pushed forward a caught by some scientists. "Now you better hope we find what we're looking for, and soon. 'Cause if you make me miss lunch, we're gonna have big problems Satellites, because when my blood sugar gets to low, I get cranky, angry, and super mean!"

"Wait, you aren't being mean already? Is that even possible?" I asked. 'Bad move, he looks pissed off now.'

§§§§§§§§ Later That Day§§§§§§§§

"You guys look terrible! What happened?" Yanagi asked after we were pushed back in our cell.

"Nothing, they ran some tests." Yusei said with a grunt as he pulled himself into sitting position.

"I'm sorry if I made it worse with my comment Yusei, I just made it even more terrible for both of us." He nodded with understanding.

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Yanagi asked.

"They were looking for marks that appeared on our arms when we were at the Kaiba Dome and today in the duel arena." Yuse said.

"The Mark of the Crimson Dragon! You must be Signers, Yusei, Arrow." He yelled the first part and whispered the second.

"Signer?" Yusei questioned.

You all know the rest of the conversation and I don't feel like repeating all of it, so I'm gonna skip to that night after Yanagi fell asleep.

Yusei had been staring at his arm awhile so I said "What are you thinking about Yusei?"

"How am I a Signer?" Is all he said.

"Your heart is in the right place. Don't worry, I'll be with you all the way Yuse." I whispered. Then I to fell into a land of dreams.

§§§§§§§§ The Next Day §§§§§§§§

"Zip it everybody! Good, now that I have your undivided attention, allow me to introduce the Director General himself, Mr. Rex Goodwin. He's here to shed some light on a new program he'll be implementing at the Facility over the next few weeks. We're hoping two people here will have the mark of a champion." My least favorite person ever said.

Yusei gasped at the last comment, and I scooted closer and grabbed his hand. He pulled me even closer. Yanagi looked a bit uneasy. I looked back and saw that Tanner seemed a bit mad over something.

"Good evening everyone! If you will allow me a few moments of your time, I will explain a few details of the pilot program Chief Armstrong mentioned earlier. I'm sure that many of you feel as though you have been dealt a bad hand in life. But I hope to change that." He started walking down the stairs, only to stop by me. Yusei glared at him and I tried to scoot behind Yusei. "In fact, for two people here, new opportunities are but a handshake away. Your experiences in life can be of great service to the city, and that is why I have decided to select two of you to take under my wing. And should those people prove themselves useful to me and the city, then I will be more than happy to return the favor. Say a full pardon, for example. A clean record, perhaps even an invite to live here in New Domino City." He was looking at us as he said that last part. Oh shit.


	7. Soon To Be Free, Part 1

A/N: I don't own YU-GI-OH! 5ds. Cheating, Armstrong. For shame! To hell with you!

English: "I…"

All other languages: "**Will**…**"**

Thoughts: 'Kill you…'

Inner Demon: 'I curse you with eternal damnation!'

Chapter 6: Soon To Be Free, Part 1

We were just about to walk out of the assembly hall, when Armstrong stopped us. "Hold it! Yusei, Arrow, you're the ones Mr. Goodwin has chosen!" He yelled to us.

"Careful Yusei. You too, Arrow." Tanner said. We nodded. Goodwin walked over to us. I moved closer to Yusei, and grabbed his hand again. Goodwin just really freaked me out.

"So tell me Mr. Fudo, Ms. Ryuu, what do you think about the little experiment I proposed?" He asked.

"We don't want any part in it." Yusei said. I nodded in agreement.

"You'll take part and you'll like it, you insig…" Armstrong started to say, but both Goodwin and I interrupted him. Goodwin did it by raising a hand while I took a more… colorful approach.

"LOOK YOU GOD DAMN BITCH WE AIN'T GONNA DO IT IF WE DON'T WANNA! NOW GET THAT THROUGH YOUR PEA-SIZE BRAIN! YOU TO YOU FUCKIN' RICH BASTARD! I CURSE YOU WITH ETERNAL DAMNATION!" Then I repeated the 'I CURSE YOU WITH ETERNAL DAMNATION!' part in every single language I knew. Oh, the look on their faces was priceless. Once I finished cursing them, I laughed at their expressions. Yusei gave me a look that said 'You just made it worse, you know.' I shrugged. Then Goodwin seemed to gain his senses back

"Oh come now, I know you want some answers."

"Huh? What kind of answers Goodwin? What do you mean?" Yusei said, playing dumb.

"Don't act so coy, Yusei. I know all about the Mark of the Dragon that appeared on your arms." Goodwin replied.

"Really, then tell me what you know about it. What does it mean?" Yusei countered.

"That's what I'm hoping to uncover with your help. I can't do it alone."

"Well we don't believe you. You're hiding something. You're just going to use us." Yusei said. I nodded once more.

"Of course! We all use each other, just look at our city. The Satellite need the trash that we give them, that they recycle into energy and heat which we in turn use, Yusei, Arrow."

"It's not trash that we need, it's freedom." Yusei said. More nodding.

"Fine, it's yours." Goodwin said.

"For what?" Yusei said suspiciously.

"Just come with me so I can study your marks. Together we may be able to unlock the secrets of the Signers. But say no, then we have a special place to send you two. Then who knows what might happen to you once you get there."

"What do you mean?" Yusei said.

"Well, here in the Facility, anything is possible."

"We'll take our chances." I spoke up.

"Yes, you will." Let me just say that I _**do not**_ like the way he said that.

§§§§§§§§ Later §§§§§§§§

"Welcome to your home sweet home, we call it :The Hive. This is where Chief Armstrong likes to house the worst of the worst." The four guards escorting us explained. We paused to look at the other guys stuck here, "Come on, keep moving!" They pushed us forward, which earned them a death glare, colorful comments, and a threat to let Robin tear off their flesh slowly, piece by piece until they die. You can only imagine how scared they were of my little angel.

"Hope you like your stay! The director general sends his regards!" I heard Armstrong yelled at us. We both looked back to glare at him, and I muttered a 'few' oaths.

A few seconds later, we were, yet again, pushed into a cell. "Get in there, and don't expect a mint on your pillow." The guards laughed at us and left.

"Ah man, and I was just getting use to being on my own. Say, if it's not to much trouble, take the top bunk would ya'? I use to crash up there, but I kept rolling over I my sleep and falling of the edge. The name's Alex." Some dude said to us. I jumped on the top bunk and pulled out Robin from my bag. I tossed her a rat, got my MP3out, and started polishing my knife, sword, gun, nuclear, taser, grenade, and poison collections. Then I realized a problem.

"Wait, we can't be in the same bunk, it would be really awkward. We are just friends, so us sharing the same bunk=NO!" I said.

"Well, at least we know each other. For all we know, Alex could be a murder." Yusei argued

"Why does it seem like you want to be in the same bunk as me? Fine, but no touching." I said.

"Yusei and Arrow, right? My last room mate's name was Skeltor or somethin'. I don't know, he wasn't much of a talker. I like to talk…" Alex ranted. 'How is everyone? I really miss them. Spike might kill Yusei if he ever finds out that we had to share a bunk at the Facility.' "…and I named it after my first dog, but, hey is it true what they're saying about you?" Alex said.

"What are they saying?" Yusei asked.

"Lots! Like Arrow took out some dude in two turns, and Yusei stood up to Tanner in a duel and royally schooled him! I challenged Tanner once, after he and his buddies sorta, well, they locked me in a laundry room for two days. It was pretty funny though." Alex tried to say something else, but Yusei interrupted.

"I have a headache Alex. Can we save the chitchat for later?" Alex nodded.

"Psss, Yusei, Arrow!" Yanagi said.

"Huh, they brought you here to?" Yusei asked. Yanagi just motioned for us to follow him. He led us out to the middle of a bridge, where Tanner was.

"You're here to Tanner?" I said.

"How are you guys? I'm glad to see you made it here in one piece." Tanner said.

"I hate to interrupt, but does anyone know what we're doing here? This is the long term maximum security zone. This must have been a paperwork error. I was at the top of the release list." Yanagi asked.

"Hey, you and me both grandpa." Tanner said.

"What's going on? Do either of you know what this is about?" Yanagi questioned.

"What did they tell you when they brought you here Tanner?" asked Yusei.

"You know, some nonsense about needing to restructure the system, blah blah. I don't believe a thing they say." He replied.

"So what do you know about the guy in charge here?" Yusei asked.

"Armstrong is a bully. He does whatever he wants, he's a tyrant, and when he has a bone to pick, he'll do anything to pick it. Why'da ya ask kid? Did you do something to get on that moron's bad side? Are we here 'cause of you?" Tanner said.


	8. Soon To Be Free, Part 2

A/N: I don't own YU-GI-OH! 5ds. Cheating, Armstrong. For shame! To hell with you!

English: "Eternal…"

All other languages: "**Damnation**…**"**

Thoughts: 'For you…'

Inner Demon: 'I am the Fayette County Ninja! Not really.'

Chapter 7: Soon To Be Free, Part 2

"So, what'd they tell you when they brought you here? That you were only going to be here a short time while they processed some paperwork? That you'd be back in the normal detention area before you knew it? They tell everyone that. But no one ever gets out of this place. I was transferred here after starting a food fight in the Facility cafeteria. They told me I needed a few days to cool off. That was four years ago. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Here's the real reason I wanted the bottom bunk." Alex moved the bed aside, to reveal a hole, barely big enough to crawl through. "It's amazing what you can do with a knife, a spoon, and a whole lot of time." Alex finished. He led us to the outside, where the full moon was shining.

"Watch out for the lights. And check it out, the real moon and everything! That opening is the gateway to freedom my friends." Alex said.

"It's kinda high." Yusei pointed out.

"I got some friends on the outside coming tomorrow night." Alex replied.

"What about these beauty marks? As soon as you get out of here they'll start transmitting a signal and they'll find you." Yusei pointed out.

"No they won't. One of my friends is a hacker with super skills. He'll jam the system. I will have a window of about one hour after my escape to disappear. So, what do you say roomies, you coming with? This is a one time opportunity buddies, 'cause when they realize how I got out, they're going to seal those openings. And that will be that." Alex said.

"We're in. But, there's just one thing, well, actually, two things." Yusei said.

"Right, let me guess, Tanner and the old man. Fine, they're in. But those two better not hold us back. I mean it man, if they slow us down and blow our chances, if they ruin our chances of getting out of here, there won't be another." Alex said.

Two guards tossed a beat - up - looking Tanner into the middle of the main bridge. Murmurs were a constant buzz in the background. Yusei said, "This can't be good." We went over to the window thingy and watched the events unfold.

"I found smuggled magazines in Tanner's cell! You all know that's against the rules! But I know that he couldn't have gotten them alone. His accomplice has one hour to step forward! After that, everyone is going to pay the price! Don't like it, then you better figure out how helped him out! If I were you maggots, I'd start by questioning his friends!" Armstrong yelled. Yusei seemed uneasy now. I grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey, it was me who put the magazines in Tanner's cell! My sis left'em in my backpack to annoy me, and I heard Tanner say once that it gets boring in his cell, so I decided to put them in his cell as a prank, since Tanner is the last person on earth you'd catch reading a gossip article. Hell, he's probably the last person on earth you'd catch holding a book! To bad you found them before he did. And, since I'm new, I didn't know 'bout that rule, since nobody said nothin' 'bout it." I said. Oh, how smart I am.

"Well, discipline is still needed, so I'm putting you in Lockdown!" Armstrong replied. Then I saw a flash of gold from the corner of my eye, heading towards Armstrong.

"ROBIN! I TOLD YOU ONCE, I TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES, NO KILLING SOMEONE UNTIL I ASK YOU TO! Though, come to think of it, I really don't care if you savagely murder him, so, just make it slow, OK?" Then I jumped onto my bunk. Then, I chose a select few weapons, and jumped down again. "Hey Robin, which would look better at his funeral, the knife, the sword, or the nuke? Or should I just set the body on fire and be done with it?"

"**I say the fire, but wear the knife anyway, it's a good fashion statement.**" She said after careful consideration in snakeish. I nodded approval.

"Get real! There were no magazines, we both know that, and that Arrow is just taking the fall so everyone isn't put in Lockdown!" Yusei said.

"No magazines! So I'm just punishing Tanner and Arrow because I feel like it?" Armstrong bellowed.

"I don't know why you're doing this, but I know Tanner and Arrow wouldn't do something wrong. You're abusing your authority Armstrong." Yusei said.

"Oh, you just accused me of being cruel and unfair! That really hurts my feelings! Come on, show me the love, tell me your sorry Satellite!" Yusei stayed silent. "So that's how you want it! Fine! Well, I can't just stand here and let you accuse me of being unfair in front of everyone! So, to prove that I'm a reasonable man, I'll let you duel me out here where your fellow inmates can watch! If you win, I'll pardon Arrow and Tanner's offense, but if I happen to win…" Armstrong started to say.

"Then no one but me get's put in Lockdown!" Yusei said. Gasps of surprise resounded throughout the Hive.

"You got a deal! We duel tonight at 8:30 sharp! Don't be late!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Alex started to say something, but stopped when they dragged Yanagi out. Turns out, some guards found out about his cards (THAT RYMTHED). I won't get into detail, but they took away his deck, and he cried. Just then, four people were brought into the Hive.

"OMCHEESE! Spike, Drake, Lunara, Tiran, WTF you doin' here? I thought I told you to stay out of trouble! From now on, I'm leaving Lunara and Tiran in charge! For shame brother! For shame cousin!" I said. They seemed less… surprised at seeing me here than I thought. Then again, juvy was like a 2nd home 'til I was 15…

"Wait, why are you leaving them in charge, why not us?" Spike and Drake said.

"Hmmm… let me think, YOU ALL JUST GOT ARRESTED AND SENT HERE, AND WE ALL KNOW THAT I'M THE ONLY PERSON WHO EVER GOT SENT TO JAIL FOR ALL THOSE SHOOTIN…oops, uh, ah, um, NEVER MIND!" I said, forgetting that those shootings were not suppose to be brought up around police… Oh shnocky.

"Guys, we're suppose to sneak out tonight! What gives man!" Alex said.

"I had to Alex." Was all Yusei said. A moment later, all the cells were opened. I ran over to my family and attacked them.

"YOU F' MORONS, WHAT DID YOU DO TO GET SENT HERE!" I yelled at them after I tackled them each once.

"IT WASN'T OUR FAULT! WE WERE SURROUNDED! And, we weren't the ones to almost tell these guys about the you-know-whats. Did you know that Cres' got kidnapped by Jack Atlas?"

"Yeah, we had a major phone conversation about it. I'm actually surprised she wasn't kidnapped by someone earlier. She offered to bail me out, but, where's the fun in that? Like, it is amazing how afraid these guards are of Robin, and you all know how sweet my little angel is! I remember the day she hatched like one minute ago. And when she killed that guy that tried to kidnap me not two hours after birth. Let's go see what Yuse is doing!" I said.

The door to our cell was opened at 8:30 sharp. I convinced Drake, Spike, Lunara, and Tiran to stay in our cell, so later we could our Fayette County Ninjas gig. Oh, how I love that gig. The duel started moments later. I climbed down the hole that Alex dug, and from there, I found my way over to the mainframe. Tiran called in with updates on the duel. I made the system go outta wack, ran away, and found a hole in the ceiling of the Hive. I pulled on a ninja mask and jumped.

"BONZI!" I yelled. As I fell, I pulled out my two swords, and cut the cameras. I landed on my feet next to Yusei. I saw Drake, Spike, Lunara, and Tiran running towards us, after hacking into the system and opening their door. I then played a spell.

"I activate Bronze Shield Barrier! And, since I'm a physic duelist, the card is real. You all just got powned!" I said. Bronze Shield Barrier makes everyone on my field protected for 5 turns. Good thing Yuse only needed one.

"I summon Rubble King! Now, if there are 30 or more cards in my graveyard, when Rubble King is summoned, which so thoughtfully provided, I get to use a trap. It comes down to my very last card. I play Blasting the Ruins! If I have 30 or more cards in my graveyard, which you know I do, then you automatically lose 3000 life points!" Yusei explained.

"Three- WHAT?" Armstrong exclaimed.

Cheers of delight were heard, echoing through the Hive, as Armstrong got shocked into the next century. Then, Armstrong pulled himself up. "Put all six of them in Lockdown!" He commanded.

"What? But what about our deal!" Yusei said.

"We don't have any deal! Take them all away now!" I was starting to think about nuking this place, when another voice disrupted me.

"I don't think so Mr. Armstrong. I saw the entire duel. And the only person going away is you, I'm afraid. I don't see how the Facility can be run effectively if no trust exists between the guards and the inmates. Pack your things, Armstrong, you're fired."

Long story short, Alex, Yanagi, Tanner, Yusei, and the five of us were put back in the regular area, and we were scheduled to be released soon. Yusei, me, Drake, Spike, Lunara, and Tiran were even getting out today. Happy ending, right? Ah, probably not.


	9. Signer's Duel

A/N: I don't own YU-GI-OH! 5ds. Who the shnock are you?

English: "Wait"

All other languages: "**I have**…**"**

Thoughts: 'Amnesia…'

Inner Demon: '#$!#!$#!#$!#$!%'

Chapter 8: The Signer's Duel

We had split up into three groups upon leaving the Facility: Drake & Lunara; Spike & Tiran; Yusei & me. Yusei and I were walking towards a store by the name of Bootleg. Tanner had told us 'bout a guy named Blister, and that he could help us with our runner situation. Most of my memory here is a blur, whether from hitting my head to hard, falling asleep, or I just wasn't paying attention, probably the latter right now.

My first memory is Yuse sayin' somethin' 'bout "This looks like my kind of place." Next thing I knew, I was under Yusei, riding on a duel runner, some guy, Blister, was messing up our markers, and I was really uncomfortably with Yusei laying on top of me. The last memory I have was of me climbing up a ridiculously tall building, fixing my runner so that it would home in on Yusei's runner and follow it, clutching onto Yusei's shirt while he dueled Trudge, getting tased, and crashing with Yusei's arms around my waist, probably so that he took the damage from the crash. My memory problem here is likely due to hitting my head to hard.

"… you dork! People who have been to the Facility are bad!" was the first thing I heard. 'Wait, how am I? How did I get here? This looks bad… And who is hugging me? Wait, I'm laying down! This is really awkward now. Well, at least I have clothes on.'

"Well, talk to their card spirits, see what they have to say about them." A new voice said.

"They say that they are very good people. But they are also very sad." The first person answered.

"I wonder what they're sad about. Maybe they lost their dog, or a hamster, or…" The second person replied. I rolled over just as the first one was saying, "Shhh! They're waking up!" I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful cobalt blue just starting to open. 'Wait, do I know him? He seems familiar… And he looks really cute… AGH! If it turns out we are either just friends or enemies, I might die!'

"Who are you?" said the mystery guy and me at the same time. So I turned over, saw two kids with green hair, and said, "And who are you?"

"We found you in the alley downstairs!" the girl said.

"You wrecked your bikes!" said the boy.

"You wouldn't wake up!"

"So we brought you up here!"

"You're heavy!"

"My name's Leonard but please call me Leo. This is my sister Luna. We're twins in case you couldn't tell. Not identical twins obviously, she's a she and I'm a he, but…" Me and the M.G. (mystery guy) both reached for our decks at the same time. I looked at the bottom card to see Bronze Star Dragon, then Silver Star Dragon, Silver Fire Cat, and Bronze Fire Cat. Bronze Star was red, yellow, and copper, the inside of it's wings red, red eyes, and red claws. It had yellow markings all over it, and the rest was copper (imagine a female Stardust Dragon). The Silver Star Dragon was the same, except replace the red with copper, the yellow with gold, and the copper with white (a female Majestic Star Dragon). The Bronze Fire Cat was copper, black, and red. The ears and tail were black, the eyes were red, as were the claws. The rest of it was copper (imagine Kirara from Inuyasha). Silver Fire was the same as Bronze Fire, just replace black with bronze, red with gold, and copper with silver (Kirara again).

"So, ah, who are you guys? What are your names?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea." The M.G. and I replied at the same time.

"I've never met someone with amnesia before." Leo said.

"Where are we?" The M.G. asked. Oh, he was so hot. 'We better not be in friendship-zone…'

"Check this out." Leo waved his hand and a curtain opened to revile a large pool.

"Just answer his question and tell him where we are!" Luna said.

"Cool, huh? It's on a motion sensor. We also got a…" Leo started.

"You're in our apartment, in an area called the Tops." Luna answered.

"Nice, huh? It's the best place in New Domino City. Only super rich people can to live here." Leo gloated.

"Leo!" Luna said, exasperated.

"How did we end up in that alley way?" M.G. stated what I was thinking.

After that, Leo had us do these weird things to see if that would jog our memories, while Luna sat and watched the failing attempts with a bored expression. Then Leo convinced M.G. to duel him, while I decided to duel Luna. I'm gonna skip to the start of our duel, in which we used the tabletop dueling game, not the holograms.

"My draw. I play Flame Stallion (A-2100 D-2500 L4) in attack mode. I throw down a facedown and end my turn." I said. Flame Stallion was a white horse with a mane of flames, and his hooves were on fire as well.

"I draw. I play Sunlight Fairy (A-300 D-2000 L1) in defense mode. I end my turn with a facedown." Luna said.

"My turn. I summon Bronze Mare (A-2000 D-2400 L3) in attack mode. Now her special ability activates. Since my Mare and my Stallion are compatible, they both gain a 500 attack point boost. And, since they are both on the field, I can summon Bronze Spitfire Colt (A-1100 D-1900 L3). Now, all my horses gain another 500 points to help protect each other. My Colt attacks your Fairy, and my Mare and Stallion attack you directly."

"Not if I play Mirror Force." Luna replied. I could feel it, a spark, setting the door that held my memories back on fire, and I knew what I had to do to fully regain them. A special card by the name of…

"Then I active my trap, Flame Out! It let's me start my turn over, and burns your trap out of the game!" I said. "Now I summon Ember Syncron (A-1300 D-1500 L3)! I tune level 4 Flame Stallion with level 3 Ember Syncron! And now, like the way a spark bursts into flames, I syncro summon one of my favorites! Silver Fire Cat (A-2600 D-4000 L)! And her special ability forces your Fairy into attack mode. Now, Bronze Mare, take out her Fairy, and Silver Fire, disintegrate the rest of her life points!" Luna didn't seem to mind losing, unlike her brother, who she now went over to comfort over losing to the M.G., a.k.a., Yusei Fudo. The only problem is that my arm hurt like hell now, specifically where my mark should be…

Inner Demon: You should all know the rest, or else you shouldn't be reading this, so I'm gonna end this right here! Sorry 4 not postin earlier… Well, review or disappear from the earth! You even get to make a choice!

Arrow: I told you not ta threaten them! Crescent, you better not have been the one to let her out of the cage again, or else…

Crescent: Save me! T_T =(


	10. A Love Revealed

A/N: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. Yusei + Arrow sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. first comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage.

English: "I…"

All other languages: "Love…**"**

Thoughts: 'You Yusei…'

Inner Demon: 'FINALLY! A LEMON.'

Chapter 9: A Love Revealed

I sat on the couch in the hideout Blister built us, staring at my invite to The Fortune Cup. Lazar threatened me with not seeing my sister, whom I had not talked to since she called four days ago, unless I participate in it right after leaving the Tops. 'To bad that this place only has one bedroom though…' I thought. this was really was a mixed blessing, though. I super huge crush on Yuse, but was embarrassed about it, since Sesshomaru stole my virginity in the other universe, and I didn't want him to think of me as a whore. I mentally sighed.

I went into our bedroom, where only a king-sized bed was. Blister got the idea that were a couple, so he got a king sized (which I do question on how he got one in perfect condition), so it was our only option. I laid down, turned on the radio, and rolled over. A few minutes later, Yusei walked into our room and sat down next to the radio. And then, 'I May Be Bad' came on.

_**Na na na Come on**___

_**Na na na**____**Come on**___

_**Na na na na na**____**Come on**___

_**Na na na**____**Come on, come on, come on**___

I desperately tried to get to the radio to turn it off, but Yusei grabbed my arm before I could. "Yuse, you O.K?" I asked. He stared at me for a second, and the next thing I knew, his lips crashed onto mine.

_**Na na na na**____**Come on**____**Na na na**___

_**Come on**____**Na na na na na**____**Come on**___

_**Na na na**____**Come on, come on, come on**___

_**Na na na**_  
>Processing what was happening was to hard for my brain. Our shirts were long gone before I snapped back into reality. Yusei was in between my legs, tugging at my pants, and I said, "Yusei, I love you, but do you love me?" I stared in his eyes, and saw love, or was it lust? "Yes." He replied, finally freeing my legs.<p>

_**Feels so good being bad **_

_**There's no way I'm turning back **_

_**Now the pain is my pleasure 'cause nothing could measure**_

_**Love is great, love is fine **_

My bra soon followed my shirt and pants, and his pants after that. I blushed when he took off my underwear, and tried to cover myself. He pinned my arms over my head. He used one hand to hold my arms, and the other one attacked my breasts along with his mouth.

_**Out the box, outta line **_

_**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more **__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**___

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**___

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**___

My breath came in ragged gasps. He released my hands, which I immediately tangled into his hair. I moaned loudly. His hands trailed down my body to my cunt. He kissed me on the lips before plunging two fingers into me. I whimpered at the feeling. 'Wait, I'm not a virgin anymore, why does it feel like it then?' But all I could do is moan and Yusei started to pump his fingers in and out of me.

_**But chains and whips excite me**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**_

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**___

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**__**  
><strong>_ He added a third finger as I started to feel my climax building. I bucked my hips, wanting more. He pulled his fingers out of my opening, causing me to whimper. He got off of me, probably to get off his boxers, but my head felt to heavy to lift, so I can't be sure. All I could do was pant heavily.

_**But chains and whips excite me**___

_**Na na na**____**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it**___

_**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it**___

_**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it **_

He got back on top of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck, and realized we were both completely naked. "Are you sure?" He asked me. I nodded. He positioned himself at my entrance.

_**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it**__**  
><strong>__**Love is great, love is fine **_

_**Out the box, outta line **_

_**The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more **__**  
><strong>_ I cried out when I felt something inside me break that shouldn't be there: a virgin barrier. Yusei kissed me, and the pain seemed to fade. He started a steady rhythm, and I started to buck my hips to meet him. I moaned loudly.

_**'Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**___

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**___

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**___

_**But chains and whips excite me**__**  
><strong>_ I couldn't think straight. Yusei was pounding even harder into me now. My climax seemed so close now. He grabbed my legs and threw them over his shoulders, allowing him to go deeper. I yelped when he struck my sweet spot.

_**Na na na**____**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it**___

_**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it **_

_**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it**___

_**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it**__**  
><strong>_ Yusei smirked when I yelped. He grabbed my hips and rammed into me harder. I could barely think. Then, one thought became clear.

_**Oh, I love the feeling you bring to me, oh, you turn me on**___

_**It's exactly what I've been yearning for, give it to me strong**___

_**And meet me in my boudoir, make my body say ah ah ah**____**I like it-like it**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**___

'Wait, aren't I suppose to be in heat?' 'Yes, yes you are. Now we can be a mother!' My climax hit me then, washing away me worries.

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**___

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**___

_**But chains and whips excite me**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it**___

"YUSEI!" I shrieked. A light flashed sent my head into a tumble of confusion. I felt my cum giving Yusei an easier time thrusting into my now slick entrance.

_**Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it**___

_**Sticks and stones may break my bones**___

_**But chains and whips excite me**__**  
><strong>__**Na na na**____**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it**___

I excepted him to pull out of me and spill his seed onto my abdomen. It never happened.

_**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it **_

_**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it**___

_**Come on, come on, come on**____**I like it-like it**___  
>I stayed conscious long enough to realize that 1) my arm was burning, 2) something warm settled in my womb, and 3) it was likely that I was now pregnant.<p>

§§§§§ Downstairs, Normal POV §§§§§

A man known as Blister was in the living room of the house his friends, Arrow and Yusei, shared. Blister shook his head at the moaning he could hear. 'I knew this would happen.' He thought. And that was why he was here, to drop off a pregnancy test. Despite what they claimed, Blister could tell that Yusei and Arrow were very compatible, meaning that this would have happened soon anyway, even if he hadn't interfered. And getting them only one bed that they were forced to share definitely helped to speed things up.

§§§§§ Flashback §§§§§

"Yusei, do you like Arrow?" Blister asked.

"Of course. She is my friend after all." Yusei replied.

"No, do you like _**like**_ her."

"…Yes, I do. She probably doesn't like me that way, though."

"Try asking her, or do something to show her you like her."

"What could I do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

§§§§§ End Flashback/3 Days Later §§§§§

I stared at the pregnancy test I found in the bathroom this morning. It came out positive. I sank to the floor and started to cry. Yusei left this morning with Tanner, Yanagi, and Blister to go check out the street duels. What was I suppose to tell Yusei? 'Hey, you kinda got me pregnant, and I totally understand if you now hate me.' 'So not saying that. Just stop now for the sake of my sanity.'

The living room door slammed shut. "Hey, Arrow, I'm back!" Yusei called. I walked downstairs, my head down. I could tell that it was only me and Yusei here right now. "Yusei, I need to talk to you for a second." I said. He walked over to where I was on the stairs. "Is everything alright Arrow?" He asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant." I mumbled. I glanced up at Yusei to see his expression. "I'd understand if you don't want it, and if you want us to leave now." I stated. Then something I absolutely did not expect to happen. He kissed me.

"This is great Arrow! We're going to be parents!" He smiled a bit. I stared at him with a what-the-frick-are-you-doing-I-thought you-would-hate-me look. Then, he pulled me into the living room. He was in front of me and my back was to the couch. He pulled out a ring. It had a teardrop-shaped ruby and one diamond on each side of the ruby. "Will you marry me then?"

"YES!" I said. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist, lost his balance, and we fell onto the couch with me on the bottom. Yusei gave me a chaste kiss and got off of me. We just sat there on the couch, smiling at each other.

"Wait, where did you get this ring?" I asked, concerned about him spending to much money on me.

"Blister got it for me. He said it was from someone who owed him some favors." He said.

"I'm just glad he didn't steal it. As far as we know, anyway." I said.


	11. Lunara vs Leo

A/N: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds. Lunara! Spike! Drake! WTF are you doing at The Fortune Cup? He forced you to come too? The. Devil. Shall. DIE!

English: "I…"

All other languages: "**Hate…"**

Thoughts: 'Goodwin…'

Inner Demon: 'So, we all hate that mother fucker bastard.' [Everyone sweatdrops at my I.D.(Inner Demon you ninnies!) rude, interruptive comment.]

Chapter 10: Lunara vs. Leo

Today was the start of The Fortune Cup. Yusei had informed me of the encounter with The Black Rose, a.k.a., Akiza. He also told me that we would be meeting up with Leo and Luna for the F.C. I was dressed in a pure black tank-top, a white jacket like Yusei's, except the gems on my jacket were blood red, plain black jeans, and black combat boots. I had convinced Yusei to let me do Turbo Duels when possible in the F.C. And, when I looked in the mirror this morning, I noticed that my markings were more yellow now than black/red. But, my pregnancy is unnoticeable enough. My hair was down in all of it's untamable glory to give me a wilder look. And Robin, my beautiful king cobra, was with me for moral support. Good thing Yusei got Stardust back from Jack yesterday.

§§§§§ Flashback §§§§§

Tanner had challenged Yusei to a duel so he could ride Yuse's runner. We were out on a vacant lot, Yanagi and Blister were standing behind Tanner, and I was behind Yusei. Just as the duel was about to start, a Duel Runner engine was heard. And, low and behold, Jack Assless burst onto the scene.

He was about to get back on his runner, after giving Yuse his card, when I snapped out of shock. "YOU GOD DAMN BASTARD! I KNOW YOU KIDNAPPED MY SISTER, NOW WHERE IS SHE! I DO NOT SAY 'I DA KNOW', BECAUSE SHE TOLD ME VIA CELLPHONE, AND I COULD HEAR YOU TWO ARGUEING IN THE BACKGROUND BEFORE I HUNG UP!" I yelled.

"Oh, she's safe enough, for now." I was about to attack him, but Yusei held me back as he drove away.

§§§§§ End Flashback/At The Opening Event §§§§§

"So, what do you think? How do I look guys?" Leo asked us (Yanagi, Tanner, Luna, Dexter, Yusei, and me.)

"Why, Leo, you're as good a Luna as Luna is." Yanagi said.

"Yahoo!" Leo cheered. Then, Luna kicked him.

"Don't embarrass me!" Luna scolded him. Leo patted her shoulder.

"Come on Luna, just chill out. I'm about to make you a dueling legend!" Leo exclaimed. "So, what do you say Mr. and Ms. Amnesia People, ready?" Leo asked us.

"Yep, but I think the make-up should go." Yusei replied.

"Totally. Luna doesn't seem like the type to wear make-up." I agreed.

"Okay, but only if you tell me your names."

"You'll find out soon enough." Yusei told him.

"Awesome! I bet they're really cool." Leo said.

While waiting in the entrance-thingy, I looked around at the other contestants. There were fifteen, counting me, Yusei, and Leo. Akiza Insinski, Grieger, Commander Koda, Sir Ransborg, Shira, the Professor, some girl I don't know, Lunara, Tiran, Spike, Drake… 'Wait, they're here to?'

"OMCHEESITS! WTF are you doing here?" I asked, walking over to them. They looked surprised to see me.

"Guess we're all here, well, except Cres'… Can't believe she got kidnapped again. I wonder about her sometimes, I truly do. Like, remember that one time on Christmas, and Uncle Stephen invited us all over?" Drake asked.

"Can't believe that many people showed up. And then…" Spike started.

"Yeah, and then that…" I said.

"Uh huh, right after that song came on…" Drake added.

"Oh, that was amazing! But the best part was when we all went and did that thing…" Spike replied.

"The best day from when I was nine. Except I had to do most of the work since you two got knocked out." I gloated.

"They snuck up behind us! And unlike some people, we were not kung fu experts at age eight." Drake mumbled.

"Um, what happened that day?" Lunara and Tiran asked.

"We'll tell you later." I answered.

I moved back in my spot next to Yuse as I heard the announcer guy say 'The Fortune Fourteen.' Our platform-things started to rise. Leo looked excited. Yusei looked uninterested, and I was extremely bored. So, I started to softly sing a special song.

_**I Hate You**_

_**You Hate Me**_

_**Let's Tie Goodwin To A Tree**_

_**With An Axe In His Back**_

_**And An Arrow Through His Head**_

_**We'd All Be Glad That Psycho's Dead**_

Good thing my song was done before the audience could see my mouth. I think Yusei heard me singing, because he had a small smirk on his face when I finished, which disappeared within a moment. I gave a brief smile to my family, and put on my poker face (which some have claimed to be _**to**_ perfect before).

` "Let's hear it for the always mysterious Shira! The Great Grieger! Commander Koda! The Professor! Ms. Akiza Insinski! Sir Ransborg! The lovely Ms. Luna! Jem Diamond! Arrow Ryuu! Spike Ryuu! Drake Ryuu! Lunara Kaminari! Tiran Inochi! And Yusei Fudo!" As the announcer said our names, the screens all over the stadium showed the face of whoever's name was just called. People started to ask what Satellites were doing here. Robin decided to show herself at this point to hiss at the crowd, which became extremely annoying.

"Stop hissing in my ear Robin, or I'll go deaf." I whispered to her. People then started to freak out over Robin. No one understands my angel the way I do.

"So your names are Yusei and Arrow?" Luna, a.k.a. Leo, asked.

"Yep, now don't wear them out." I said.

"Those aren't much of super hero names, now are they?" Leo murmured.

"Super what?" Yusei asked.

"Never mind." Leo murmured. Then, the crowd started to chant 'Who are those losers!', and I considered letting Robin take care of the problem. But, she already got that idea. She slithered down my body, lifted the top half of her body up to face the crowd, and hissed, really loudly. But, then Grieger stole the mike from the announcer.

"Give me that!" He said as he swiped the mike. "I have to say something. My name is Grieger. I know things are different in this city, but where I come from, you judge a guy on his spirit. These kids right here may have been branded by your people as no goods, but when I look at them, all I see are duelists. And, being a duelist myself, I have to respect them until they give me a reason not to. Because a duelist doesn't judge another duelist on where they come from, or what family they come from, or how much money they have. That isn't what really matters." Goodwin started clapping, and soon the whole stadium did too. Grieger handed announcer guy his mike, and Goodwin stood up.

"Thank you for those well chosen and heart-felt words. In our world, social status and personal wealth draw a line in between ourselves and our fellow man. But, I had a vision of a duel tournament, if only for a fleeting while, remove that line. A tournament separate from the competition of life. Where the haves and the have nots could meet each other on a level playing field. And prove themselves to each other and to the world. Fellow duelists, welcome to The Fortune Cup!" He said. The audience started to clap.

"And now, let's turn to the bracket shuffler!" announcer guy said. The match-ups went like this: Lunara vs. Leo; Yusei vs. Shira; Me vs. The Professor; Drake vs. Commander Koda; Jem vs. Spike; Tiran vs. Grieger; Akiza vs. Sir Ransborg. Well, not exactly in that order, but you get the point.

"Look, I'm in the first duel!" Leo excitedly exclaimed.

"You best be careful against her, Leo. My cousin-in-law is tougher than she looks." I said.

§§§§§ Later §§§§§

"This duel disk you guys fixed up for me rocks!" Leo said.

"Glad you like it." Said Yusei.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this. Do you have any last minute pointers for me, do ya?" Leo asked

"Yeah, remember to adapt to your opponent." Yusei said.

"I can do that!" Leo got up and ran towards the dueling platform. And I am so glad I got to tell Lunara about the identity switch.

§§§§§ The Start Of The Duel §§§§§

I watched Lunara shake hands with Leo and have a small conversation with him. They walked to their places, and Lunara went first. She summoned Lightning Thief in defense mode (A-1300 D-1600 L3). She placed one card facedown and ended her turn. Leo played Morphtronic Cellphon in attack mode (A-100 D-? L?) and used its special ability to summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in defense mode (A? D? L?). He ended his turn.

Lunara summoned Storm Syncron (A-400 D-1800 L4). She tuned Lightning Thief and Storm Syncron to syncro summon Thunder Goddess Alovia (A-2500 D-2700 L7). Alovia looked just like Lunara in demon form, with the marks and lion ears/tail, in a white dress, and a lightning bolt-shaped sword. She used her spell, Lightning Oblivion, to boost Alovia's attack by 1000 (A-3500). She attacked Leo's Boomboxen. Leo activated Boomboxen's special ability, letting him stop it's destruction once a turn. Lunara placed a card face down and ended her turn.

Leo summoned Morphtronic Magnen in defense (A-900 D-1600 L3). He used Cellphon's ability to summon Morphtronic Datatron (A-1600 D? L?) in attack mode. He sacrificed Cellphon to summon Morphtronic Gadgetron (A-1800 D-1200 L5). He sacrificed Boomboxen, Magnen, and Datatron to boost Gadgetron's attack points (A-3600). He then sacrificed a Magnen from his hand to add onto Gadgetron's attack more (A-4200). He attacked Alovia. Lunara used her trap, Spiteful Lightning. It boosted Alovia's attack by 2000 (A-5500). It also stopped Leo's attack and let her attack Leo directly.

Lunara went over to Leo and shook his hand. I think she promised him some new cards, because he instantly brightened up. 'That sly lion…' I thought.


	12. Tiran vs Commander Koda

A/N: I finally saved up enough and bought Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's! (Starts throwing random stuff at authoress.) FINE! I didn't buy it. )8 (Doughnut hits authoress in head.) WHO THREW THAT! (Tiran starts to casually whistle.)

English: "Commander Koda…"

All other languages: "**Realized that we…"**

Thoughts: 'Are the Ryuu Inc. heirs…'

Inner Demon: 'That idiot found us out. Grrr…'

Chapter 11: Tiran vs. Commander Koda

Lunara walked over to me. "Miss me high hit me low cus'!" She said. We went to high five each other, missed on purpose, and hit each other in a low five. Drake walked and hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. Tiran and Spike walked up to us, holding hands.

"Wish me luck guys!" Tiran said since she was up next.

"Go get 'em sis'!" I told her.

"Just go beat up his life points." Lunara replied.

"Yeah, and, just for kicks, shave a few off his life, 'kay?" Drake said.

"Just be careful, got that sweetheart." Spike said.

"OMCHEESE ITS! I cannot believe my brother actually said that. What have you done to him Tiran?" I exclaimed.

"Oh, nothing much. I'll tell you the whole story later, in a more, private place. Girls must not reveal their secrets to just anyone, eh Lunara?"

"Correct-am-mondo." Lunara replied.

§§§§§§ Start Of Duel §§§§§§

Tiran walked over and shook hands with Koda. 'I really hope that Tiran decided to use her physic powers against him.' 'For once, I agree with you.' Tiran went first. She summoned Life Robber (A-1400 D-1700 L3) in defense mode. She placed two cards facedown and ended her turn. Koda drew a card and started to say something I thought no one would ever figure out.

"I heard that the Ryuu's were good duelists, especially with their custom-made decks. Ryuu Inc. must have paid quite a bit to have those made. I heard that the heirs of Ryuu Inc. weren't very responsible, but I never imagined they would waste money going to the Satellite." He said.

"Shit! He found us out! I thought you said you covered our trail, and that Crescent hacked into the computer so that no one would realize it!" I yelled.

"You should of checked our work! And, if anything, it's grandpa's fault for not training us well enough!" Drake answered. I started to freak out.

"What do we do? What do we do? We are so dead now! It takes forever to shake off the media! I hate being an heiress!" I said.

"Why didn't you tell me you guys owned Ryuu Inc.?" Yusei said. I sweatdropped.

" 1) I kinda forgot to tell you, 2) you never asked." I said.

§§§§§§ With Crescent §§§§§§

When the Koda guy revealed we were the missing heirs to Ryuu Inc., Jack, Goodwin, Mina, and Lazar all looked at me funny.

"You're an heiress to New Domino's biggest manufacturing company, and you didn't tell me?" Jack said, looking pissed.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you randomly kidnap someone without asking them their background information." I said. And he had nothing to say to that. "And I am now going to go get popcorn now."

§§§§§§ With Me Again §§§§§§

"I need to get something to eat now." I said when I felt a pregnancy craving. "Tell me how the duel ends." I walked out of the room we were in to watch the duels and into the food court. Almost no one was here, since a duel was going on. In fact, I only saw Crescent, you know, well besides the cash register people… 'Wait, did I just say Crescent while I was having a mental conversation with myself?' I thought. 'Yeah, smart one.' Said my I.D. sarcastically.

"Cres', that you?" I asked. She turned around.

"I can't believe that I ran into you here! You will not believe what has happened to me since you last phoned." She said. I walked over to here, bought popcorn covered in a chocolate drizzle, and sat on a bench out in the empty eating area with Cres'.

"So, like four days after we had that phone call, you apparently jinxed me. Now, I am pregnant and engaged." Crescent told me.

"Well, like, a few days later, pretty much the same thing happened to me. So, I guess we're going to have the babies at about the same time. Oh, and did you get that text about Drake and Lunara finally getting married? And Spike and Tiran, on the same day, too? I wonder what will happen when Lunara, Tiran, you, and me all tell Drake and Spike that we're all pregnant at the same time. I can imagine the looks on their faces now. And they would be _**soooo**_ funny!" I said. We both started to laugh when I realized something. "Oh snap! What would happen to our fiancés when we tell them that we're pregnant! I would not be able to keep on living if they killed Yuse!" I asked her, genuinely worried about my fiancé's wellbeing.

"Easy, tell them we're engaged first, then they can't kill them! Even you follow that family policy! Well, except her, but she doesn't count as a true Ryuu." Crescent replied.

"True, true." I said, "But, what if they forget about that? You know how Spike was when I said a boy asked me out. He tried to storm outside and kill that dude! And I didn't even say yes! I was so embarrassed, I couldn't even go back to that school. It was the first year of public schooling after that, which actually wasn't to bad. It was actually fun…"

"That was because you scared all of the other nine-year-olds after you threatened to kill them all with a taser when they tried to talk to you! And we scared the rest of the school so that no one even tried to talk to us for three years."

"You gotta admit that it was funny though, right? Well, I better get back now. Meet you tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah, TTAETYA." She said and ran off. It took me a second to decode the message. 'The Tops at eight-thirty you ass. Ha, ha, very funny Crescent.'

§§§§§§ Back At The Room §§§§§§

"So how did it go, Tiran?" I said after explaining what went on with me and Crescent.

"I had just summoned Life Goddess Satiric, and he played a trap that wiped out my life points. However, I did leave a scar or two…" Tiran replied.

"So, did you ever plan on telling us that you where engaged to Yusei? And that I'm going to be an uncle?" Spike asked.

"Well, yes, but in a more safe environment. As safe as possible for Yuse, anyway." I mumbled. Yusei was behind me, so that Spike couldn't strangle him. 'I cannot believe that I let that part slip out…'


End file.
